I know how much he needs me and i need him
by JustAnotherAnybody
Summary: Finally the truth is shared, the night before Sasuke must leave the leaf. but one night can change things forever. boyXboy one shot


**Hey it's been a while since I've posted anything! I'm working on a longer story at the minute but I thought you might like to read this. It's just something I wrote a few hours ago **

**Any and all reviews would be greatly appreciated **

**WARNING: Slight boyXboy but rated M so not to offend anyone. If you don't like that kind of thing then why are you reading this? D **

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Naruto, but sadly that's not true I own nothing **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other fanfics you words were encouraging D**

**I'd also like to thank O Desperado Sweetie O for her lovely review of my fanfic 'You saw me when no one else would' it touched me deeply so thank you.**

--

How can something that feels so right, be so very wrong? He's just so beautiful, I feel like I can't control myself whenever he is around. It feels like he opens all of those locked doors inside my mind. He unlocks all of the emotion I thought I had killed all of those years ago. His ebony eyes that strike fear into the hearts of so many caress my body, gently and full of desire.

How this happened I'm still not sure. I'm just so very grateful it did.

His sensual fingers stroke my skin, burning with need and want. Feather light kisses from his sweet lips to mine. Passion slowly growing. For so many years we have denied are feelings. So many long years without his touch, his kiss. Tonight all of are past longing has surfaced and neither if us can stop what is happening. To be honest I don't think we could even if we wanted to. The truth is this is all I have ever wanted. This boy lying on top of me. Skin to skin. Drinking in each other and never wanting to let go.

His kisses move along my neck, biting softly at the tender skin. I can't suppress the moan of pleasure building inside me. This seems to excite him further. Brining my face to his I can see it all in his eyes. All the emotion raging behind his caring eyes. Now I can see the pure lust. A shiver runs through my body as his lips find my own in a kiss so loving and tender I almost forget how to breathe. How can someone who was always so angry and distant care about someone so openly? And why is that person me?

We both could never express emotion very well. Although tonight is very different. We don't need words, it's all there in the way he touches me, the way his eyes light up when he looks at me. Tonight he actually takes my breath away.

My fingers reach up and brush his soft, dark hair from his enchanting eyes. His look is so tender as he takes my hand and places kisses on each finger tip. I cup his cheek in my hand and look deep into those endless eyes. Why could he not show me this side of him before? Why did he never grace me with a smile from those perfect lips? Not that it matters not because here he is, in my bed. I'm the one he's holding onto as if it would kill him to let go. I'm the only person who he has let his guard down for. He must see just how happy he has made me. with every move and every sensual touch across my heated body, he must realise he's the only one fore me. his kisses become more urgent and dominant. I can feel his obvious need. I'm sure he can fell mine too.

Are breathing is short. God I need him so much. I can feel tears of pure joy stinging my eyes. A single tear skims my cheek. I watch as this boy surprises me ever further tonight. His tender lips kiss away my tear before he places kisses on my eyes. I must look shocked because a smile spreads to his lips, and a sound graces my ears that I have never heard from him before, a laugh. Honest and not sarcastic or threatening in any way. A real laugh. How long has it been since he has laughed? I'm sure I'll never know, but just knowing that single laugh was for my ears and mine alone bring me joy I have never know before. This simple sound makes my heart sore. I can't help the smile that finds its way to my lips.

He whispers words of need into my ear. His heated breath against my ear makes me shiver from excitement. Finally I can feel him. All of him. Slow and gentle at first. I can't stand it any longer. I need him so much. I beg for more. I never thought I would beg for anything, but this boy has changed me so much. I need release as I'm sure he does, but I never want this to end. Suddenly there is more speed and power. He is clinging to me as sweat glistens over his porcelain body. As I gaze into his eyes I'm filled with the feeling of pure ecstasy as we call out each other's name. lying in his arms, basking in the after glow, his lips find mine once again and I feel complete for the first time in my life. There is no need to say how much I've wanted him over the past few years. No need to tell him how many tears I have shed for him. No need to tell him how he has saved my life in so many ways. I can see it all. He has felt exactly the same way. As his soft hands caress my face and his kiss takes me away from all of the pain, I can see just how much he had needed me as well. And even though I know he won't be there when I wake up after this perfect night, I know how much he needs me and I need him. I know we will find each other again one day. He has my heart and I have his, and I'm never letting go.


End file.
